A High School Story
by awriterofstories
Summary: Pretty much what the title says. Annabeth goes to high school everyday, and leads a pretty boring life. Percy Jackson is kid who moves from Florida to Manhattan. What happens when they meet? And, there's always a factor of trouble, AKA Rachel. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey folks, it's me, awriterofstories. I am publishing this story because I need to get it out of my head. I am not giving up on my other story, _The Immortal Changed, _but I am taking a break from it for a little while. Constantly writing about vampires is a little bit of a drain. Anyways, I do not have another chapter written up for this story; it's just some that I wrote when I read another fanfic. So, if you like this story, let me know and I might write more! Enjoy!**

**P.S. I'm not a girl. So I really don't how they think. I just wrote I'd think they think. If you find this a little bit strange, it's because I'm a guy trying write like girl while also trying to not feel disgusted about writing about girls daydreams over hot guys. Okay, that sounded weird. **

* * *

><p>Annabeth groaned as she awoke to the sound of a blaringly loud alarm clock. Someday, she was going to take a sledgehammer to bed with her. And then she'd see how brave that darn alarm clock was about waking her.<p>

"Annabeth, time to wake up," called her stepmother, "you'll be late for school!"

The got her awake. Annabeth loved academics, and more than anything, wanted to be an architect when she grew up. That was her dream.

"I'm coming," she yelled back.

She got out of bed and pulled off her PJs in front of her full size mirror. Annabeth surveyed her body in it. Her skin was tanned and smooth, like a typical California girl. Her arms were lean, but firm; her stomach was flat and smooth, and filled with just the right amount of muscle to make her look athletic. There really wasn't an ounce of fat on her, but Annabeth didn't really try to show that off; not like other girls she knew did. Her face was oval shaped with almond eyes. Blond hair ran down the sides of her shoulders, framing two grey eyes. Annabeth didn't really like her eyes because she'd been told by her best friend, Thalia, that they were intimidating. She sighed. That must be why boys ran like rabbits whenever she was around.

She slipped on a light yellow T-shirt that read: "Architecture Rocks!" and a pair of light blue jeans. After putting on her white sneakers, Annabeth grabbed her backpack and ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth and comb her hair. After she finished, she ran downstairs to grab a quick bite to eat before the school bus drove up. Her family was seated and was already eating when she sat down at the table.

"Good morning, Annabeth," her father greeted her.

He was eating cereal, but his attention was focused on the iPad lying next to him. He'd bought last week, so the fun of using it all the time was still wearing off. He claimed to have bought it for "business purposes only," but she wasn't fooled. She had caught him using it to go on Facebook, surf the web, and most recently, check out the Lakers games when he was supposed to be working. Every time she caught him, he would simply say, "I really don't know what you're talking about, Annabeth; I was simply taking a break."

Her stepbrothers, Mathew and Bobby, were playing with their oatmeal and making face at her. She ignored them and ate her food. Her stepmother, Amanda, broke the silence.

Amanda asked, "So, how has school been for you, Annabeth?"

She was trying to make conversation.

"Just fine," Annabeth replied stiffly.

Annabeth's relationship with her stepmother was, strained, at best. Annabeth never knew her real mother; her father had a tryst in collage with her, and afterwards they had broken up. About nine months later, he'd been surprised to find a letter that had enclosed a quick note, and legal papers for full parental custody. Apparently, she had wanted nothing to do with her daughter at all, and had sent Annabeth off to her father. Annabeth didn't know that much about her mother either, except that her name was Athena, and that Annabeth strongly resembled her; save for her hair. Athena's hair was black, while Annabeth's was blond, like her father's. She did however; inherit her mother's eyes and "smarts," as her father said.

When Annabeth turned five, her father remarried; and had two kids about a year later. Her stepmother resented her, due to the fact that she was the product of a previous relationship; something no one wants to hear about. After about a year, Annabeth had had enough. She ran away. However, her life as a fugitive lasted for only about two weeks. She was found and sent back home. After that, Amanda had felt guilty, so she tried to patch it up with Annabeth; but tensions arose again. She ran away again when she was twelve. This time she hid herself better. She found a place to live and stayed there for a year; but eventually returned home when she turned thirteen. She missed her father badly; and couldn't bear it anymore. To her credit, her stepmother, in the last three years since then, really had tried to make an effort to repair their relationship; talking to her about her boy problems, teaching her to cook, and trying to generally be a friend to her.

However, Annabeth did not have a boy in her life to cause problems; figured that if she needed to cook, she could use a cookbook, and she already had a friend, a best friend, named Thalia. As much as Annabeth understood and appreciated Amanda's efforts, she could not that easily forget the glares that she received when she was young; the anger her stepmother had held for her as a child; and the general feeling of unwelcomeness she had gotten. Those memories could not be so easily forgotten. Annabeth wasn't a begrudging sort of person, but she couldn't forgive and forget that soon.

Amanda sighed and gave up. Her father gave Annabeth a disapproving look, but didn't say anything. That was fine with her.

Outside the school bus pulled up to the curb and honked.

"Gotta go, see ya!" she yelled as she grabbed her backpack and ran down the steps. The diver opened the door for her smiled at her when she came in.

"Hi, Anniebell, how are you this morning?"

He got her name wrong. He was seventy-two and a little hard of hearing. She'd corrected him once or twice, but he never seemed to listen; nodding his head and saying, "That's what I said!" So she let it go. Besides, he was a very nice guy.

"Just fine, Patrick; and how are you?" she replied.

"There's a row in the loo?" he said, cupping his ears. "Are you British, now?"

"No, I—," she stopped. Why bother? He was a nice guy and all, but he seriously needed hearing aids.

"Nothing, Patrick," She said, and walked down the aisle to the back of the bus.

The bus was relatively filled. There a few jocks, a couple girls that she knew were cheerleaders, and some geeks and nerds talking to each other near the front of the bus. None of them were people Annabeth wanted to sit with. Then she spotted an empty seat in the middle of the bus. She went over to it and sat down. She pulled out her favorite book, and began to read. It was a book that she'd had since she was very young. It was about Architecture, the history of it, the different designs, and comparisons of modern and ancient styles.

Annabeth looked up from her book as the bus pulled up to a house. This was a new house; it wasn't on the usual route. The house was not excessively large; just about two stories if it had a basement, and it had a quaint yard that still had patches of green in the autumn grass. It was a faded sky blue in color, with reddish orange shingles.

Annabeth glanced at it again and then turned back to her book. She heard the bus door open and close. Still deeply engrossed in her book, Annabeth didn't notice anything until someone sat down next to her. She looked up, annoyed. This was her seat, and she—oh my. She was stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the boy sitting beside her.

He was…everything she would call physically beautiful. His face was perfectly sculpted; and his body chiseled like Adonis. He was tall, that much she could tell that by how higher he sat in the seat than her; with tanned skin that looked slightly bronzed. He had messy black hair, but it was almost an organized messiness; and a squared jaw and chin. His lips were perfectly proportioned, and were a deep red, which, contrary to popular opinion, looks very good on a guy. He had high cheekbones, and a broad forehead. His nose was not too big, nor was it overly small; it was fitted correctly to his face. But his most beautiful feature was his eyes. They were a deep sea-green that captured and locked away attention. The rest of his body was just as good. He was wearing a black muscle shirt that showed his upper body physique very nicely. His shoulders were not exactly broad; they were a mixture of broad and delicate, producing a perfect combination of the two. His arms were muscular, and his chest narrowed into a V-shape, giving him an athletic figure.

Annabeth was blown away. If the girls at her school saw him, they would immediately jump all over him; especially Rachel's clique. She would have to say something now if she didn't want him to ignore her later, but what? Thankfully, she didn't have to say a thing when he spoke to her first.

"Hi, do you mind if I sit here?" he asked, giving her a mega-watt smile.

"Not at all," she replied.

She _really _didn't mind.

He held his hand out to her, saying, "Thanks. My name is Percy; Percy Jackson."

She shook Percy's hand and said, "Annabeth Chase."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Annabeth," he said courteously.

Percy slid his backpack onto the floor and leaned back into the seat as the bus drove forward. He yawned massively and closed his eyes.

Annabeth giggled. She couldn't help it; he looked so funny when he did that.

Instantly, Percy's eyes popped open. He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry," he said groggily, "I've been really tired lately. My family just moved, and we've had to drive from Miami to New York over the weekend; and we also had to unpack, so…yeah."

Annabeth asked, "So you're from Florida?"

"Yup, born and raised there. But, you know, I'm kind of interested in New York; is it as big and bad as they say?" he asked curiously.

"It's big," she replied, "but don't let that stop you. And as for bad, they're actually pretty friendly people, except they're also very busy, so that can sometimes come across as rude, but again, don't let that fool you."

He studied her. He finally asked, "You don't really look like a New Yorker; are you a native of the city?"

"No," she replied, "my family and I are originally from San Francisco. We moved to Manhattan about two and half years ago."

"'Cisco, huh? I hear it's a cool town."

"Yeah, it's pretty nice," she said. "But enough about me; what's life in Miami like?"

Percy chuckled and said, "It's pretty good; my most favorite thing to do there was surfing and swimming at the beach. Oh, and watching the Miami Marlins kick butt."

"Better not keep that team in your good books, because over here, the Yankees rule the school," Annabeth replied with fire in her eyes.

"Don't you mean the Mets?" he asked snarkily.

She made a derisive noise.

"Please, that team is for the losers in New Jersey."

He chuckled.

"Well, Ms. Chase," he said in a gentlemanly manner, "I have seen that you have a liking for baseball; do you perhaps pursue other interests?"

"Why, yes I do, Mr. Jackson," she replied catching on to his game, "I like academics, and I have an avid fascination of architecture."

Percy furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Aren't you on a sports team? Or perhaps maybe you're a cheerleader or something? You kind of look like the type."

She snorted.

"Shouting my lungs out like a bimbo for a bunch of Neanderthals smashing their tiny brains together for the sole purpose of chasing a ball around does not interest me," she answered caustically.

Percy cracked up.

"Okay," he said, still chuckling, "so no football. But what about volleyball? You can't have anything against volleyball."

"I don't, actually. I do want to do it, but there are some," she paused, searching for the right words, "let's say _unsavory _characters on the school's volleyball team."

Percy nodded in understanding.

"I know what you mean," he said sympathetically, "I've had trouble with _unsavory _characters in the past too."

"Well get ready for more trouble; our school is kind of rough. Though," she paused and looked him over with a slight smile, "you shouldn't have too much trouble, you look like you could handle yourself in a fight."

"Well, I've been a few," he said in reply.

She essayed to speak when, just then, the bus pulled up to the school yard. She turned to him and grasped his arm.

"Hey, if you need someone to show you around school, then I'd be happy to help."

He smiled widely.

"Well, that is just down right friendly of you, Miss. Chase," he said, adopting a southern accent, "I'd be honored to accept your most generous offer."

Annabeth had the good grace to blush.

He grinned even wider at that.

They walked out of the bus and began to mount the steps of the school entrance.

"Did your parents register you yet?" Annabeth asked Percy as they reached the front door.

Percy opened it and stood to one side for her to pass, a gesture she found sweet.

"No, we didn't have time; we just got to our house yesterday," he answered her.

"Well, come on then, I'll show you the front desk," she said, pulling him along.

He laughed good-naturally and went with her.

Judy was at the front desk that day. Although a greying old lady with wrinkles and bifocals, she was one of the liveliest people Annabeth knew; always telling a joke or giving someone a smile. Annabeth liked her very much.

"Hello, Annabeth," she said, giving her a wide smile, "what can I do for you today?"

"Hi, Judy," Annabeth replied, "nothing for me, but Percy here needs to be registered."

Judy fixed her gaze on Percy.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't notice you!" she apologized.

"It's fine," he made a dismissive gesture with his hands.

"Well, I'm Judy Matherson, but most of the kids around here call me either Judy, or Mrs. M."

"Very well, Mrs. M, my name is Percy Jackson."

"Nice to meet you, Percy," she shook his hand, "now, what can I do for you?"

"I need to register for my schedule," he replied.

"Very well; can I see some identification?"

"Sure," Percy nodded.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He took out his driver's license and handed it to her.

"Percy Andrew Jackson," she read out loud, "born August 18, 1994. Yes, this appears to be in order, Percy."

She handed him back his license.

She moved over to the computer that was situated at the counter and began typing. After a few minutes, she pulled out a paper from a cabinet and wrote on it.

"Here," Judy handed him the paper, "this is a slip for your teacher. And here," she reached into a drawer and handed Percy two other pieces of paper, "is a list of your classes. You have your regular classes—such as science, math, history, physical science, and geography—and you have your list of available electives. You are required to do the basic classes but it's your choice on the electives. We have several options, so I'm sure you can find something that fits you. You'll need to find at least three to graduate, so choose well. You can take that paper home with you to show your parents, but I'll need it back as soon as possible."

"Okay, Mrs. M, and thank you," he stuffed the papers in his pocket.

"Anytime," she grinned back.

"Well, I'd better be getting to class; thanks again," he waved and moved away.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Judy turned to Annabeth with a mischievious grin.

"Well, he's quite a looker, isn't he?"

Annabeth blushed.

Judy laughed and said conspiratorially, "Better make your move soon or he'll be snapped up by some other lucky girl."

"Judy!" Annabeth shrieked, scandalized.

Judy just laughed harder.

"Hey, you are coming?" Percy called from down the hallway.

Annabeth scowled at Judy.

"Bye!" and stormed off.

Judy's laughter followed her as she ran to catch up with Percy.

"Hey, what was that all about?" he asked her, eying her flushed face.

"Uh, n-nothing," she stammered.

He lifted an eyebrow, but let the subject drop.

To get her mind off the topic, she started showing him around school, telling which doors led where, who the teachers were, and such other like.

"And that's Mr. Brunswick, the dance teacher. He's got half the teachers in the school crushing on him because he's so good."

Percy nodded half-interestedly. His mind seemed to be somewhere else.

He turned and asked her suddenly, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Caught off guard by the question, Annabeth blushed furiously.

"N-no, I don't," she swallowed thickly.

"Really? That seems odd; I mean, pretty girls like you are rarely single," She blushed harder at the compliment.

"Well, a lot of guys at this school don't seem to see it that way," she replied, turning her head away.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Well, that's their loss."

He was silent for a moment as they walked on.

"Say, Annabeth," he stopped in front of her and looked her in the eye.

Her heartbeat started to speed up.

"I'm kind of busy this week, with unpacking and all, but I was wondering," he paused.

"Yeah?" Annabeth prodded him.

"Well, I was wondering if you—"

"Well! What do we have here?"

He was interrupted by voice Annabeth only knew too well. It was her red-headed tormentor.

They turned around.

Standing there was a girl about their age, with fiery red hair, freckles, and green eyes.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare.


	2. Author's Note

**Hey guys, long time no-see, huh? I am really sorry for the lack of updates, but I just couldn't seem to find any inspiration for this story. I mean, I really couldn't find a point to why I was writing this. **

**The story was going something like this: **_**Percy, the dashing, daring, devilishly handsome guy**_**(like me)**_**, moves to a new school, has all the girls falling at his feet, begging for a kiss, but he nobly ignores them all to be with his true love, Annabeth. But will their pure, 30-minute old, adolescent, cliché-ridden love stand against the dastardly schemes of Miss Rachel Dare? Read and find out. Sorry, suck at summaries. **_**I just had to throw in the last part; it's amazing how many times I've seen that, hehe. **

**Ah, no. I wanted to write a high school story because there are so many bad ones out there. But all I was doing was following the old clichés that I was so disgusted by in other similar stories. **

**So I was nearly about to give up on the story when I suddenly became inspired. It started by watching the Olympics this year, and in particular, swimming and Michael Phelps, when I got an idea for this story. I haven't even started on a chapter for this new story, but I have decided on a name for it. It's going to be called **_**The Swimmer. **_**Catchy, huh? But anyways, I'm going to be pulling down this story and replacing it with **_**The Swimmer. **_** I'll do that as soon as I have the first chapter written for it. I'll put the first chapter of **_**A High School Story **_**as the first chapter of **_**The Swimmer, **_**but from there on out, it'll be different. I'm really excited about it and I'm looking forward to writing it. Mostly because I know what I'm going to write about. You'll have to wait for a bit, I'm kinda swamped by summer school, and shortly after that I have the fall semester, but I'm going to make an effort to do it. **

**Hope you'll enjoy it, **

** awriterofstories **__


End file.
